


10 Drabbles In 10 Days

by wackyjacqs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love, Romance, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Exactly as the title says - 10 drabbles in 10 days. Enjoy!





	1. Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these years ago; if memory serves me right, they were one of my first attempts at fanfiction (after Tangled Threads), so I'm reposting, having found them stashed away in a long-forgotten folder. The prompt for day 1 was 'Chance Encounters'.

"Come on, Jack! You’ve been recalled _and_ you get to work with me. That alone is cause for celebration," laughed Kawalsky.

"Don't flatter yourself," he grinned as they made their way across the parking lot.

A very young – and pretty – blonde slipped through the bar door as the men reached it.

Brown eyes met blue.

Jack tracked the woman’s movements as she made her way to an old Volvo.

Charlie glanced at his friend. Seeing the look on his face, he let out a low whistle and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “You'll probably never see her again, buddy."

**TBC...**


	2. Exhaustion

"She looks like crap."  
  
"Being exhausted will do that to a person, Sir."  
  
"What the hell was she thinking?"  
  
"She wanted to bring you home."  
  
"What, and kill herself in the process?"  
  
"If that's what it took, that was the risk she was willing to take."  
  
"Did no one order her to rest?"  
  
"What do you think, Colonel?"  
  
"She didn't listen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"I think that's something you need to ask her, Sir."  
  
He waited until the doctor left before taking the sleeping Major's hand in his.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Sam," he whispered.

**TBC...**  


	3. Dangerous Territory

"You know, we could just... get it over with?"

_"Get it over with?!"_

"You know what I mean."

"You make it sound like you don't want to do this, Carter. I'm not gonna lie – that hurts."

"You'll live."

"I didn't know 'treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen' was your thing, Major."

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Well, when?"

"Since when do you care how -"

"Uh, guys?"

"What, Daniel?"

"Can you hurry it up a bit? The locals are getting impatient."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!"

Jack's lips crashed against Sam's. She responded. This was dangerous territory.

**TBC...**


	4. Breakfast

Sam watched with bemusement as the Colonel finished off the large bowl of oatmeal.

“You’re really sticking with the oatmeal?”

“Yep.”

“I didn’t know you liked it.”

“You learn a lot of things when you’re stuck in a time loop for three months.”

“ _Over_ three months,” she supplied, smiling as the man opposite grimaced. “About that… you haven’t said what else you learned, Sir.”

“Now, Carter. That would be telling.” He slowly got to his feet. “Same time tomorrow?”

She nodded, again wondering why he now insisted they ate breakfast together – and why he always gave her _that_ smile afterwards.

**TBC...**


	5. Amused Relief

“You just gotta hang on a little longer, Carter. Can you do that for me?”

Sam cracked open an eye to see a pair of chocolate brown ones staring down at her, full of concern and something else. He was holding her close to his chest.

“It hurts, Sir.”

“I know, Sam, but you’re safe now. I promise. We’re nearly at the gate, but you’ve got to stay with me, OK? No sleeping.”

“No sleeping,” she mumbled.

Jack let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

She’d be okay.

A smile appeared on his lips. _They’d_ be okay.

**TBC...**


	6. Revelations

Jack O’Neill was never one for clichés, but as his heart pounded against his chest and everything faded around him, he knew there was irony to be had in his newfound revelation.

He remembered that one time he’d flicked through one of Cassie’s magazines – and rolled his eyes about some quote from a person who had fallen in love.

Something to do with it being with the most unexpected person. And at the most unexpected time.

Well, Jack’s time was now.

With Samantha Carter staring back at him, wide-eyed, from the other side of a forceshield.

Talk about a cliché.

**TBC...**


	7. Magnets

It was the chuckle from the other side of the lab bench. Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She went back to typing her mission report, when she heard another chuckle. She sighed – loudly – causing her CO to smirk.

"Problem, Carter?"

"No, Sir."

"Then why the sigh."

"It's a little distracting, Sir. Don't you have a mission report to finish?"

"It can wait," he dismissed.

He held two magnets up to the decorative metal orb the team had recently found. Letting go, they stuck with a dull thunk.

Another chuckle.

"Really, Sir?"

"Come on, Carter. Magnets!"

**TBC...**


	8. Lust, Longing & Loneliness

Jack punched the bag once more before collapsing against it as he tried to catch his breath. He had work to do, but letting off steam in the gym seemed a better idea.

He knew he’d been attracted to the then-Captain instantly, and that attraction had developed into a mutual respect.

Friendship and something more followed, leaving him longing for the one thing he couldn't have.

Now, he'd told her to go.

Pick flowers.

If it made Sam happy, he would accept her choice and learn to deal with it, but loneliness didn't hold the same appeal it once did.

**TBC...**


	9. Over The Edge

"Don't do it, Carter."

"I don't think I have a choice."

"Yes, you do. Just take a moment to -"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

Sam took a step closer, forcing the General to take one step back – where he almost lost his footing.

" _Sam._ "

"You started it. _Jack._ "

"And I'm regretting every moment. Kind of," he replied, casting his eye over his wife and the soaking wet clothes that were clinging to her curves.

Sam took one more step closer, before lunging at Jack and sending them both tumbling over the edge of the dock and into the pond.

**TBC...**


	10. Family

Sam smiled as two strong, muscled arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She leaned back into an equally muscled chest, purring contentedly when he placed a soft kiss behind her ear.

"You okay," Jack mumbled quietly.

"Mhmm."

She let her gaze drift back into the house where Daniel and Cassie were laughing at a joke – no doubt at Teal'c's expense, going by his expression.

Sam's smile widened. They had been through so much over the last eight years, but they had finally made it.

Everything they had sacrificed. Everything they had fought for. It had brought their family together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, for drabbles to be so tiny, they can be incredibly difficult to write! Thank you for every single kudo and comment left on this little series - it's been so encouraging to read how much you've enjoyed them... even though they feel like really insignificant stories compared to some of the incredible and lengthy multi-chapter fics so many of you write.


End file.
